Perfect
It is the final episode of the series. Plot While working with Courage around the farm, Eustace cites Courage's incompetence, telling him that he cannot do anything right. While Courage is in the kitchen with Muriel and trying without success to perfectly make some baklava, a mysterious, elderly school marm named The Perfectionist appears. Strangely, she can only be seen by Courage, implying that she may be imaginary. She claims that Courage is 'a disgrace' and, knowing of Courage's struggles, decides to train him strictly into becoming a perfect dog. The Perfectionist tells Courage that he must prove that to her that he is "perfect" by going through several "perfection lessons." She first has Courage balance heavy books on his head while going up the farmhouse's stairs, saying that he needs to keep all books on his back while walking up the stairs in order to "walk perfectly." Courage, however, makes it up the stairs as all but one of the books start falling off his back. The Perfectionist harshly scolds Courage, who whimpers, teary-eyed. Next, The Perfectionist has Courage try to "speak perfectly." She simply has Courage attempt to speak a tongue- twister, "The turkey in Albuquerque is positively perky," but Courage only speaks in gibberish. The Perfectionst tests Courage if he can "make something perfectly," and assigns him to make a model of the Eiffel Tower, but Courage fails, and The Perfectionist shows Courage the work of Di Lung, one of her past students, who has flawlessly made the Eiffel Tower model, much to Courage's disappointment. Since it is late, The Perfectionist has Courage go to bed and "sleep perfectly." However, Courage finds himself without any sleep, because of nightmares with themes around imperfection. The next morning, he is excused to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth perfectly. A fish in the bathtub tells Courage that there is no such thing as being perfect, and that even with all of his imperfections, Courage can do anything. When Courage exits the bathroom, he notices that Eustace and Muriel also have imperfections with Eustace's broken bugle and Muriel's bubble gum-like baklava, with both proudly making the best of them. Returning to The Perfectionist, Courage is told that he must go through one last examination; if he fails, he will be labeled as "imperfect." Courage's final lesson is to draw a "perfect" number six. Courage scribbles something down on a paper, which resembles a cartoon, He folds the paper and turns it upside down; a six is shown on the paper. The Perfectionist then screams and smashes her yardstick on Courage's desk and begins to surreally melt into a puddle of nothing as she rants about Courage being imperfect. She finally vanishes after uttering 'perfect' one last time, and her chalkboard explodes into dust. The episode ends implying that Courage has accepted the fact that he is perfect the way he is, and eats at the dinner table with a happy Muriel and Eustace. The fish from before is shown cooked on the table, and he gives the audience a thumbs up. Characters Protagonists *Courage *Muriel *Fish Neutral *Eustace *Di Lung Antagonists *The Perfectionist Quotes *'The Perfectionist': "You're not the least bit perfect!" *'Di Lung': "Aha ha ha ha ha. I'm perfect." *'Eustace': "You can't do nothing right! Ya amateur! You ought to go back to right-thing-doing school!" *'Fish': "There is no such thing as perfect. You're beautiful as you are, Courage. With all of your imperfections, you can do anything." Trivia *The word Perfect (and any word containing Perfect) is seen/used 28 times throughout the episode. *It is revealed that Di Lung was a past student of The Perfectionist in this episode. *The Perfectionist's chalkboard replaced Courage's computer. *The music that plays during most of this episode is "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." * This is the second appearance of the CGI Courage. The first being "Hard Drive Courage" and later making its full appearance in "The Fog of Courage". Goofs *In this episode, the bathroom and bedroom switched places. Gallery Perfectionist.jpg Courage-Perfect-4m38s.jpg Perfectionist-2.jpg You're not perfect.png Perfect-5m-40s.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4